tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poincare Family
''History The Poincare Family is an old French Family of magus belonging to the Thaumaturgical School of [https://typemoon.fandom.com/wiki/Magecraft#Known_Thaumaturgical_Schools 'Kaballah]. The family has a lineage of at least 600 years, which earns them respect from other families just from the age of its lineage, and is also the only known group of individuals studying the Mathemagic school of thaumaturgy. Goals and Beliefs The Poincare family believes that all phenomena can be explained with science and math and work to prove this fact to all magi and humanity in secret. They have developed many magical spells and mathematical theories for the purpose of their belief and inevitable goal of understanding everything. Magecraft '''Mathemagic Mathemagics or Arthimancy is a school of magic which uses its own Thaumaturgical Foundation, built upon a Thaumaturgical Theory which researches the mystical and magical properties of numbers and is fueled by their inherent Mystery. The mathemagic school of magecraft is a vast and still mostly unexplored one due to the limited number of its members and the sheer vastness of the properties to be researched. ''Family Crest'' The Family crest of the Poincare Family is the proudest accomplishment of its members and represents the hardwork and knowledge crafted over the centuries by its members. The Poincare Family crest contains within itself only the spells deemed the best of its generation and is passed along to the member of its generation which has been divined to have the most potential to make use of it and create a new outstanding spell. Through the use of Mathemagic a member of the Poincare family is capable of acquiring a lesser version of the Family Crest which cannot be transferred further, acquiring in this way the knowledge stored in it. This special procedure is performed to keep the family from falling apart from infighting over the crest. Crest Spells *Modular Spells: These spells are spells with an incantation so simple and are so basic that they can be cast alongside other modular spells to create more complex spells. **''Addition: A very basic spell it's capable of imparting additional energy into an object by means of manipulating either Mana or the Od closest to the object. The spell is so simple it can be easily inserted into other spells and incantations in a modular fashion. The spell can insert anything from kinetic to potential energy. **Multiplication: A very basic spell which like Addition is modular, effectively it allows one to multiply the numerical values of a spell by inserting it into the incantation of the spell, it costs a fraction of Mana or Od to cast but it allows one to increase the potency and magical energy requirements of a spell without the need of many incantations or verses. If used alongside other modular Mathemagical spells it can multiply a spell with itself or with any number of other modular spells. **Subtraction: A very basic modular spell which works as the reverse of addition, removing energy from an object at a range by manipulating nearby magical energy. **Division: A basic spell capable of easily distributing and dispersing energy across an object or concentrating it into a single point instead. Can be modularly inserted alongside other simple modular spells. **Exponentiation: A spell which can be inserted into a modular spell which casts it in a loop in rapid succession whit an increase in speed of casting and repetition that scales exponentially. **Transformation: A spell used to alter the angles of vectors, the ammount shifted is dependent on the ammount of mana or od used. *Conversion: A spell which functions very similarly to '''Gradation Air' but which uses and recycles the energy within an object and other nearby matter to create entirely new matter. ''Sorcery Trait: Mystic Eyes of Distance'' The Poincare Family is known to use its magic to experiment and toy with its magic circuitry to a considerable extent using Mathemagic and as a direct result of this their bloodline is particularly likely to experience the appearance of a member with the Poincare sorcery trait of the Mystic Eyes of Distance, which enables users of this Mystic Eye to manipulate objects at a distance as if they were right there. Essentially these Mystic eyes allows one to telekinetically control any object within their field of view as if they were right next to it. The ammount of force and precision one can exert over these objects is actually defined by the user's own physical strength and dexterity and thus they tend to be mostly an utility ability rather than useful for defense or offense by itself. 'Known Members' TBA 'Trivia' *This family is loosely based on the real life family of mathematicians the Bernoulli Family Category:Magi Bloodline Category:Marcus Junior